freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's
Você está procurando pela versão portátil do jogo? Principal = é um jogo indie de survival horror point-and-click. O objetivo do jogador é tentar sobreviver as noites na Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear, sem ser pego e morto pelos animatrônicos. Sinopse Bem-vindo ao seu novo emprego de verão na Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear, onde pais e filhos vêm em busca de entretenimento e comida! A maior atração é Freddy Fazbear, sem dúvidas, e seus outros dois amigos. Eles são robôs animatrônicos, programados para agradar o pessoal! No entanto, o comportamento dos robôs tornou-se um tanto imprevisível durante a noite, e foi muito mais barato contratar um guarda noturno do que contratar um mecânico. A partir de seu pequeno Escritório, você deve vigiar as câmeras com cuidado. Você tem uma quantia limitada de energia elétrica para usar à noite (corte nos orçamentos da empresa, você sabe), e isso significa que se você ficar sem energia, não haverá mais portas de segurança e nem luz! Se alguma coisa não estiver certa, ou seja, Freddy Fazbear e seus amigos não estiverem em seus devidos lugares, você deve encontrá-los através das câmeras e se proteger, se for preciso. Você consegue sobreviver as Cinco Noites na Freddy's? Versão Portátil :Ver artigo principal: Five Nights at Freddy's (Portátil) No dia 25 de Agosto e 11 de Setembro de 2014, foram liberadas para download as versões portáteis de Five Nights at Freedy's para Android e iOS, respectivamente. Embora o jogo tenha ficado o mesmo para PC, é um pouco diferente, devido ao uso do touchscreen em vez de um mouse. O comportamento dos animatrônicos também foi alterado, a fim de equilibrar a redução do tempo na versão portátil do jogo. Requisitos de Sistema Mínimos: *SO: XP,Vista,Windows7 *Processador: 2 GHz Intel Pentium 4 or AMD Athlon or equivalent *Memória: 1 GB de RAM *Placa de vídeo: 1 GB *DirectX: Versão 9.0 *Armazenamento: 250 MB de espaço disponível Recomendados: *SO: Win XP, 7, 8, Vista, 10 *Processador: 2 GHz Intel Pentium 4 or AMD Athlon or equivalent *Memória: 2 GB de RAM *Placa de vídeo: 2 GB *Armazenamento: 2 GB de espaço disponível Curiosidades * Estranhamente, tudo que há nos arquivos do jogo são .exe para o jogo, mas é possível acessá-los com Clickteam Fusion 2.5., que foi o programa usado para fazer Five Nights at Freddy's. * O próprio jogo foi inspirado em outro jogo, chamado Chipper and Sons Lumber Co., que também foi criado por Scott Cawthon. Muitos jogadores deste jogo criticaram os gráficos, dizendo que pareciam "animatrônicos". Scott usou a crítica para fazer Five Nights at Freddy's. No entanto, a mecânica do game é baseada na de outro game de Scott: "Sit'n Survive". * Quando Scott liberou a primeira gameplay do jogo Five Nights at Freddy's no seu canal, o jogo parecia muito mais pixelizado. Logo depois de começar o jogo, o vídeo mostrou a textura de um homem pixelizado com o número 1 perto dele, o que indica que Scott havia adicionado um sistema de vidas ao jogo, mas removeu na versão final. **Esse homem pixelizado aparece também nos arquivos dos jogos Five Nights at Freddy's 2 e Five Nights at Freddy's 3, mas também não aparece no jogo final. * O conceito de Five Nights at Freddy's é semelhante ao do filme Uma Noite no Museu. Em ambas as séries, as atrações agem como esperado durante o dia (os animatrônicos alegram o público e as exposições do museu ficam paradas) e ganham vida durante a noite, e ambos os protagonistas são guardas noturnos que têm que vigiar o local. * Este jogo é o único cujo trailer não termina com jumpscare. **Isso se desconsiderarmos os dois trailers de Five Nights at Freddy's World, e o suposto jumpscare da Circus Baby do trailer de Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location. *Há teorias de que o jogo foi inspirado em fatos reais que ocorreram no assassinato que aconteceu na pizzaria Chuck and Cheese. A teoria também diz que os personagens foram inspirados em cada pessoa que estava lá na hora do crime (4 vítimas e um assassino). |-| Jogatina = A Jogatina thumb|left|204px|O menu principal do jogo. O jogador está sentado no Escritório e câmeras de segurança estão posicionadas pelo restaurante para que você possa vigiar os mascotes animatrônicos. O jogador tem uma quantia limitada de energia para checar o Monitor, usar as luzes e fechar as portas de segurança. O jogador deve olhar as câmeras de segurança do local, e fechar as portas para que os animatrônicos não entrem. Se o jogador falhar, o animatrônico dará um jumpscare (em tradução literal, significa salto+susto, ou seja, o animatrônico saltará repentinamente sobre o personagem caso ele não tenha cuidado) e matará o jogador. Para avançar para a próxima noite, o jogador deve sobreviver da 00:00 (12:00 AM) até às 06:00 (6:00 AM), que são 8 minutos e 37 segundos em tempo real. |-| Histórico = Histórico da Franquia No dia 11/11/14, foi lançado o segundo jogo da série: Five Nights at Freddy's 2. No dia 02/03/15, o terceiro jogo foi lançado; Five Nights at Freddy's 3. O quarto jogo foi lançado dia 23/07/15. Uma versão RPG de Five Nights at Freddy's foi lançada dia 21/01/2016, denominada de Five Nights at Freddy's World. Um jogo denominado Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location foi anunciado no site scottgames.com, cujo lançamento foi no dia 7 de Outubro de 2016. No dia 04/12/2017, Scott Cawthon surpreendeu os fãs da série com o lançamento do sexto jogo da franquia: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Em 27/06/2018 foi lançado um "Mashup" oficial da franquia, chamado Ultimate Custom Night. Listagem do Histórico do Jogo Aqui estão listados os principais acontecimentos de . 2014 * No dia 13/06/14, Five Nights at Freddy's recebeu Greenlight no Steam. * No dia 14/07/14, o trailer de Five Nights at Freddy's foi carregado no YouTube. * No dia 24/07/14, a Demo do jogo foi lançada no site de jogos indie IndieDB pelo usuário animdude (Scott Cawthon). * No dia 09/08/14, o jogo completo foi lançado no site de jogos Desura. * No dia 18/08/14, Five Nights at Freddy's foi lançado para a plataforma PC pelo Steam. * O suporte do jogo para Android foi lançado no dia 25/08/14 na Google Play Store, pelo próprio Scott Cawthon. * O suporte do jogo para iOS foi lançado no dia 11/09/14 na iPhone App Store, também pelo próprio Scott Cawthon. * A versão para Windows Phone foi lançada no dia 02/12/14, junto com o segundo jogo da série. 2015 * No dia 16 de Janeiro, Five Nights at Freddy's ganhou três prêmios no FEAR Awards: um de melhor novo IP, outro, de mais original e outro de melhor monstro (no caso, Freddy Fazbear)Prêmios pela FEAR Awards. * Em Abril de 2015, a Warner Bros. adquiriu os direitos do jogo para adaptá-lo em um filme. Atualizações v1.13 thumb|238px|Scott Cawthon confirmando que terminar a noite em 20/20/20/20 irá lhe dar a 3ª estrela. A versão 1.13 foi uma atualização do jogo lançada no dia 19 de Agosto. Essa atualização consertou alguns bugs e adicionou poucas coisas novas ao jogo. * No modo Custom Night, colocando a inteligência artificial dos animatrônicos em 1-9-8-7 vai causar uma jumpscare do Golden Freddy instantaneamente, forçando o jogador a fechar o jogo. Isso foi adicionado por Scott Cawthon, o desenvolvedor, para acabar com os rumores de que colocando 1/9/8/7 na inteligência artificial causaria um final alternativo. * Fechando a Custom Night com os níveis de inteligência artificial em 20/20/20/20 vai agora dar ao jogador a terceira e final estrela da tela do menu principal. Referências |-| Galeria = Trailer do Jogo Clique no vídeo abaixo para assistir ao Trailer de FNaF. Clique aqui para ser redirecionado para o Trailer no YouTube. thumb|center|500px O Trailer de ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' foi lançado primeiramente no Desura, no dia 12 de Junho de 2014. Foi lançado no Steam Greenlight no dia 13 de Junho, e no canal oficial de Scott no Youtube no dia 14 de Junho. Curiosidades * Aparecem no trailer imagens da Pizzaria durante o dia, mostrando a banda de Freddy Fazbear cantando e tocando para as crianças. * O Trailer do primeiro jogo apresenta alguns detalhes que não foram adicionados ao jogo em sua versão final. Alguns desses detalhes são: ** Bonnie não corre em momento algum do jogo. Foxy pegou este papel, e substituiu Bonnie nessa mecânica. ** Bonnie também não retira sua máscara durante o jogo. Porém, isto ocorre no trailer. ** O som que ocorre no momento em que Bonnie retira a máscara também não foi adicionado ao jogo, em lugar algum. * Bonnie e Freddy são os animatrônicos que mais aparecem no Trailer. Áudio do Menu A música do menu principal do jogo. FNAFMenumusic.ogg Imagens FNaF_Steam_artwork.jpg|Artwork no Steam. Scott_responds_to_a_topic_about_FNaF_game_mechanics.png|Scott respondendo uma pergunta sobre as mecânicas do jogo (em inglês). Freddy_Fazbear's_Pizza_Band.gif|A banda de animatrônicos tocando uma música no trailer do jogo. Animatronics.png|Os três animatrônicos da banda encarando a câmera do Palco. de:Five Nights at Freddy's en:Five Nights at Freddy's es:Five Nights at Freddy's fr:Five Nights at Freddy's it:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos Oficiais Categoria:Jogos de PC